TF2002 #3: Seeker's Wings
by Norsehound
Summary: Appologies for the delay: But what secret does Astrotrain hold? ANd what of the rest of the seekers? Is anything to come of them?


Transformers 2002:  
  
Seeker Wings  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unnoticed to humanity, a trio of Flyers were proceeding East over the San Francisco bay. Each was an F-15 of different colors.  
  
Although in reality they were all Decepticons.  
  
Leading the group was Striker, the son of Astrotrain and also a commander in Blitzwing's forces. Behind him were Thundercracker and Skywarp.  
  
Striker's mission out here was general patrol but in his eyes it was more like a grand tour of the bay. A sight to look out on a real planet.  
  
However, Skywarp's mission from Megatron was to watch over this seeker. This was a mission both he and Thundercracker are sharing.  
  
But Thundercracker had different issues.  
  
The Seeker was pondering weather or not staying on the Decepticon side was the best interest.  
  
Already the lingering doubts were surfacing when Megatron had told his plans to the Seekers. As soon as they returned, it would be off to raid the human labs that they first encountered Energon at. Then they would destroy the town as a demonstration to the humans for aiding the Autobots.  
  
Thundercracker was still having his doubts.  
  
Then his attention turned to the Decepticon leading their group. Take this seeker, a young and intelligent 'bot just out of training and onto his real life. Thundercracker almost shared the same pride Astrotrain did to this Seeker. He himself was almost just as rash when he departed off on his first mission.  
  
Except he believed the sky only belonged to the ones who claimed it. All else were only afraid…too afraid to take to the sky.  
  
The trio were passing a large aircraft now.  
  
"Hey, would'ja look at that!" Exclaimed Striker, "That thing's huge!"  
  
"A C-5 Galaxy." Said Thundercracker, "Human transport….one of the biggest…."  
  
"I wonder where it's going…" Thought Skywarp aloud.  
  
Striker suggested, "Let's follow it."  
  
The three Seekers lined up behind the aircraft and followed the massive jet.  
  
However, the jet's crew had already noticed the trio of unidentified F-15's persuing them and after getting a glimpse of their unusual color scheme radioed in to the nearest base.  
  
The response was coming through the radio, "This is tower. We're sending you to the following co-ordinates guys, good luck."  
  
"Roger that." Replied the C-5 and slowly banked on a new heading. The Decepticons were following.  
  
Decepticon-----------------------------Autobot  
  
Sparks flew from underneath one of the floorplates as the new guys were being put to work.  
  
"Yo! Jazz!" Called Blaster.  
  
Jazz popped up from the square hole in the deck plating and asked, "What's the deal?  
  
"Catch!" Replied Blaster and tossed Jazz a component. Jazz caught it and ducked back under the floor, "What's this do-hingy supposed to do?"  
  
"I dunno!" Replied Blaster, "Ask the brains of the operation!"  
  
Jazz hollered over to a working Preceptor, "Hey, what's this gizmo do again?"  
  
Preceptor replied, "Careful with it! Theoretically, the device can measure variants in the Earth's magnetic signature and allow us to detect any incoming Decepticons by their magnetic signature."  
  
"…." Was Blaster's response.  
  
"Whatever he said…." Replied Jazz and ducked underneath the deck plating again.  
  
Meanwhile in the command room, Optimus entered and asked Prowl, "How are the repairs coming Prowl?"  
  
"Just fine Optimus." Nodded Prowl, "Brawn and Preceptor report most of the conversions are almost complete. Base defenses are still being installed….and we got a call from the governor's office. Seems that they got a call from one of their military transports reporting that they were being tailed by a trio of Decepticons. We don't have any identification on them, but one of them reported gold and white colors, as well as two blue hues."  
  
Prime thought a moment, "No one we know…wait- the blue one may be Thundercracker or Skywarp. From what I've seen of their intelligence data their bodies did have those colors." He turned to Prowl, "Do we still have their tactical databases intact?"  
  
Prowl nodded, "Ultra Magnus upgraded our tactical databases with new data. We have most of the profiles of the Decepticons that tried to attack us…some of them are still on-board. We also have profiles on the Decepticons that followed us here by their spacecraft."  
  
Prime got an idea but went on, "Can you pull up the Decepticon profiles?"  
  
Prowl turned to Teletran one and entered in the data. The jet data appeared.  
  
"I think we have identified the golden one." Said Prowl and accessed the data.  
  
The profile appeared, "Light Seeker, reconnaissance mostly. Type one with upgrades."  
  
Prime also read the data, "Astrotrain's son….so Decepticons do have family."  
  
"Unfortunately so." Spoke Prowl, "His mother is an Autobot…more specifically Alta-4. This makes him a little less violent than the others, but he can be dangerous when aroused."  
  
Prime nodded, "We'll have to be careful around him…but I have an idea."  
  
"What is it Prime?" Asked Prowl.  
  
Prime spoke, "We'll draw the Decepticons closer to the ground, and once there we'll need some capture equipment to-"  
  
"-Capture the Decepticons…" Nodded Prowl, "And use Astrotrain's son as a barganing chip?"  
  
"Or else we can convince him to become an Autobot." Replied Prime and narrowed his eyes, "From what we've seen so far there are at least two separate Decepticon factions. Megatron is definitely the leader of one, and perhaps Astrotrain or Starscream is the leader of the other. Which means, if we can convince the other faction to join our side we can defeat Megatron and secure Earth."  
  
Then Ironhide entered, "I'm not sure of that Prime. Can't trust a Decepticon- even if they're half Autobot."  
  
"We have to give them a chance Ironhide," Said Prowl, "Wouldn't you want it to be the same if it was your close friend?"  
  
Ironhide lowered his head. Yes, he had friends who were Decepticons….  
  
"Nevertheless," Said Prime, "We can still give it a try."  
  
Ironhide shrugged, "All right… But if this blows up in our faces don't say I didn't warn ya."  
  
"I understand Ironhide." Replied Prime, "But we have to give all cybertonians a chance to change their minds. No one is bound by their birthright."  
  
Autobot-----------------------Decepticon  
  
"We've been following this thing for hours!" Complained Skywarp.  
  
The C-5 Galaxy had changed directions from and West bound direction north, then northeast.  
  
"I think these guys are flying in circles…" Added Thundercracker.  
  
"A big C-5 like this has to be going somewhere important." Suggested Striker, "Let's keep following it."  
  
Thundercracker voiced, "This isn't our mission."  
  
Striker countered, "Our mission is reconnaissance. We're reconing this C-5's whereabouts."  
  
"How do we know it isn't a trap?" Asked Skywarp.  
  
Thundercracker replied, "We're Decepticons! Any trick these humans can pull can do nothing to us!"  
  
Skywarp didn't argue but continued after the golden Jet that kept on the tail of the larger C-5.  
  
Decepticon-------------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron turned to an entering Soundwave to ask, "What of the progress of the Constructacons?"  
  
"They are learning Megatron." Replied Soundwave, "Hook is the most difficult of the group, but soon all will be able to combine and fight."  
  
"Excellent." Smiled Megatron and then asked, "Where are your cassettes? Aren't they supposed to be with you?"  
  
"Buzzsaw is in my chest unit." Hummed Soundwave, "Rumble and Frenzy are elsewhere. Ravage is with them. Laserbeak is on Reconnaissance."  
  
Megatron narrowed his eyes, "The Cassettes are also disappearing? What is this?"  
  
Soundwave hummed, "I have no reason to keep them base-bound Megatron. They are immature and not prone to following orders."  
  
Megatron wasn't too happy with this. "I have probably already lost the majority of my troops to Starscream; and I don't want to loose anymore!"  
  
"Understood, Megatron." Replied Soundwave, "I shall inform them of this next time I come in contact with them."  
  
"Good." Nodded Megatron and turned back to the controls, still thoughtful.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Decepticon  
  
On-board Astrotrain's vessel, Starscream entered the darkened operation room with his hands crossed, "You called me here Blitzwing, what is it?"  
  
Blitzwing looked up from his operation, as well as two medical technicians. He spoke, "We have done it Starscream."  
  
"Done what?" Asked Starscream as he crossed his arms and approached the table.  
  
On it was a silvery body, patched here and there with Decepticon components, but the overall design of the machine was something Starscream had no remote idea of what it was.  
  
The thing stirred on the table and turned its head. Half it's face was sheathed in metal, with a patch over the left eye and some Cybertronian- equivalent of a bandage over it. The other eye was red and functioning. Other parts of his body were shiny and polished, while others had the metal torn away and only components visible through the bandaging.  
  
This robot was also smaller than the Decepticons, yet still turned and looked up at Starscream and a look of awe and astonishment came over his face.  
  
"Can he speak?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Blitzwing responded, "We have restored his vocalator and it is functioning."  
  
"Good." Said Starscream and glared down at the robot, "Identify yourself."  
  
The robot snarled, "I…am Dinobot…. Predicon… Maximal…."  
  
Starscream crossed his arms, a little interested, "Dinobot…the name sounds familiar. Yet…how do I know you?"  
  
"I know you, Lord Starscream." Hissed Dinobot, "You…your spark possessed Waspinator- one of us."  
  
Everyone looked at Starscream, who was a little surprised. But he recovered and asked, "What spark?"  
  
"The spark that you and I both carry Starscream." Said Dinobot.  
  
Blitzwing asked, "Would you care to explain this, Starscream?"  
  
Starscream glared up at the MDs, "You two, leave now. You're sworn to secrecy about this."  
  
The MDs nodded and left, closing and sealing the door behind them.  
  
Starscream spoke, "My Spark is known only to the Scientists who constructed myself and the other seven of the Spark carriers. How is it you possess one and know of mine?"  
  
"Because from my time, all Cybertronians have Sparks, and are my size…" Hissed Dinobot.  
  
Starscream then added, "But how do you know of my spark? Who is this…Waspinator?"  
  
Dinobot replied, "Waspinator…is a conrad of mine…or was. Your ghostly spark possessed him…"  
  
"And how would my Spark leave my body?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Dinobot hummed, "It's too early…. Yet… Why has history not been destroyed?"  
  
"Explain this!" Rumbled Blitzwing.  
  
Dinobot replied, "From my standpoint, Starscream, I was not revived. I was never mentioned in the book of Primus… Never in the ancient texts of the first Cybertronian war."  
  
Starscream muttered, "So it wasn't a dream…"  
  
"What?" Asked Blitzwing.  
  
Starscream explained, "When we were all in Stasis lock I had a little 'dream' or so you can call it, where I seemed to have lived the life through someone else's eyes for a brief time. Apparently this 'Waspinator' was the eyes that I was seeing out of…or my own Spark from an alternate universe." He turned to Dinobot, "Was one of your other conrads called Blackarachnia?"  
  
"Yes." Hissed Dinobot, "She and I…had issues once."  
  
"Yes." Smiled Starscream and then added, "It was no dream….ah! So that was the Megatron that stole the spark of our, dear Megatron. Ohh this is rich…" Smiled Starscream and rubbed his hands.  
  
"With this," Said Blitzwing, "We have knowledge of the future, or at least he does." And turned to Dinobot.  
  
Starscream crossed his arms, "I want to know everything about our time period and what happens."  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Autobot  
  
Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, Mirage, Windcharger, Cosmos, and Beachcomber came to a stop. Out of Jazz came Preceptor and Blaster.  
  
They were at a nearby military airfield where the C-5 was expected to land.  
  
"There!" Called out Beachcomber, "He's coming in!"  
  
"Hide!" Ordered Prowl, "And get ready!"  
  
As the C-5 deployed it's landing gear, the Seekers followed it down and decided to find out what was in the Transport and what it was doing here.  
  
They didn't notice the Autobots hiding in the parking lot and waiting to strike. Preceptor and Blaster were crouched by a hanger while the Autobot cars were in Car mode.  
  
Prowl flashed his lights- making signs in Morse code of their instructions. The other cars watched this and Preceptor nodded. Blaster opened his chest up and produced the energon net.  
  
They turned and watched as the C-5 glided in and came to a skidding land.  
  
Preceptor cried, "Now!"  
  
Blaster turned and fired.  
  
Instantaneously a large Energon net blasted out and caught all three of the Decepticon seekers.  
  
Each screamed and transformed as the net closed around them and affected them. Each found it extremely difficult to move and their sight was very messed up.  
  
"What's…happening?" Shuddered Striker.  
  
Thundercracker only muttered a response as he tried to get himself stable.  
  
Skywarp, on the other hand, was focusing on something else and looked up to see the Autobots approaching.  
  
So, Skywarp teleported and left the other two trapped.  
  
"Skywarp!!" Wailed Striker.  
  
"…Treacherous….scum!" Muttered Thundercracker. Skywarp could have teleported both of them out of the net! "You…will….pay….."  
  
Blaster and Preceptor came to a stop while the Cars and the Scout transformed and aimed their guns at the two downed Seekers.  
  
Prowl got on the radio, "This is Prowl to Optimus. We've got to of them. Skywarp teleported out."  
  
"Understood. We're on our way." Replied Prime's voice.  
  
Striker muttered under his breath, "Why…Why are you doing this!?"  
  
"Would you believe," Asked Jazz, "For your own good?"  
  
Thundercracker's face showed a gasping expression before he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Autobot-----------------Decepticon  
  
Skywarp materialized a mile away and started recovering. He tried to stand but collapsed back into the forest. He panted for a minute before raising his comm. "Skywarp…to Megatron…come in…"  
  
Soundwave answered the comm., "HQ. Report Skywarp."  
  
Megatron listened in as he entered, "Skywarp here….ambush….they have….Thundercracker and … Striker."  
  
Megatron clenched his fist, "How gullible! Tell him to get back there and rescue them!"  
  
"The Autobot team was there! And besides, Optimus Prime was there!" Replied Skywarp's voice.  
  
Megatron was about to respond but instead pondered this again. Maybe…..  
  
"Skywarp, as soon as they are gone follow them back to their base and keep out of sight." Ordered Megatron, "I want those Autobots under close observation."  
  
He turned to Soundwave, "Do you think the Constructacons are ready?"  
  
"I believe so Megatron." Replied Soundwave, "Do you wish them to mount a rescue operation?"  
  
"Yes," Smiled Megatron, "A rescue operation for our poor, downed Seekers. Yes….yes indeed."  
  
However, unnoticed Astrotrain had been monitoring the communication. Blitzwing and Starscream had filled him in on what happened in the infirmary and were present on the bridge. Thrust and Dirge were with him on the bridge.  
  
They had heard most of the conversation.  
  
"They have my son…" Gasped Astrotrain and turned, "What do you suggest Regency?"  
  
Starscream replied, "Hmm…I wonder what threat these 'Constructions' possess." Then he looked up at Astrotrain, "Perhaps we should follow them…. But in Secrecy."  
  
He turned to Astrotrain, "Astrotrain, perhaps you should go into orbit and monitor things from there…alone. Blitzwing, Thrust, Dirge, and I will follow behind him from three different directions. Once we reach the site, we'll call you down to pick up your son."  
  
Astrotrain nodded, "Be careful regency. Even though we may be allies, if anything were to happen to my son nothing can save you from my wrath."  
  
"Nor mine." Replied Blitzwing.  
  
"Relax Astrotrain," Said Starscream and held up a hand, "I promise I will keep your son safe. At least I'd be doing more than Megatron would…"  
  
"Thank you Starscream." Said Astrotrain. He stood and transformed into train mode and railroaded out of the room.  
  
Starscream nodded at Blitzwing, "Let's get going."  
  
Decepticon-------------------------------------Autobot  
  
In the Autobot HQ, the two Decepticons were in a converted cargo hanger that now became the base's brig.  
  
Striker was seated and hunched down against a wall while Thundercracker was leaning against the opposite wall to Striker.  
  
"What do you suppose they'll do to us?" Asked Striker.  
  
Thundercracker shrugged, "I don't know. I never really looked into Autobot torture methods."  
  
Striker shuddered, "They torture us?"  
  
"I don't know." Replied Thundercracker, "But if they're anything like the Decepticons we should probably tell the truth."  
  
Then the two of them turned to see an approaching figure. It was Optimus Prime, or so Thundercracker guessed. Beside him were two other Autobots.  
  
Optimus looked at the two of them through the crackling force field and nodded, "Open it up."  
  
Prowl moved forward and lowered the defense grid.  
  
But the other Autobot raised his weapon, as did Prowl.  
  
Thundercracker asked, "Come to torture us?"  
  
"Hardly." Answered Prime. Then he looked at the gold one, "Striker, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes…sir…."Responded Striker.  
  
Prime nodded, "Both of you, come with me."  
  
The two Seekers followed Optimus through the base into the control center.  
  
Working there was Wheeljack, with Blaster at another part of the controls.  
  
Prime asked as he came in, "Wheeljack, can you pull up the files we discussed?"  
  
"Yes Prime." Answered Wheeljack and entered in the data.  
  
The profile of Alta-4 came onto the screen.  
  
"Is this your mother?" Asked Prime.  
  
Striker paused for a moment as he looked over the photograph.  
  
"Well?" Asked Prime.  
  
"I think so…." Said Striker, "Yes….Yes it is."  
  
"Would you like to see her?" Asked Prime.  
  
"….um…."  
  
"We can arrange a meeting." Replied Prime, "If you wish to talk to her."  
  
"I don't know…" Said Striker as he took a step back, "My father….she and I…well…"  
  
"I understand." Replied Prime, "And I feel for your loss…."  
  
Thundercracker crossed his arms and asked, "Forgive me for being rude but what are you talking about?"  
  
Prime replied to Thundercracker, "Do you know of any Decepticon and Autobot parents having a child?"  
  
"Not directly." Replied Thundercracker and shifted his weight onto one foot, "Though I do know of the policy of immediate separation or death….Wait, are you saying-"  
  
"Striker's mother was an Autobot." Replied Prime, "And Astrotrain was his father."  
  
Thundercracker smiled, "Well…then you'll be sure to have him or Blitzwing here in a few minutes. He's not going to be happy they have him."  
  
"I know." Replied Prime, "I want to talk with Astrotrain as a matter of fact."  
  
"You what?" Gasped Ironhide.  
  
"Remember Ironhide, maybe we don't all have to be enemies in this war." Said Prime and turned back to Thundercracker, "Our real enemy is Megatron and the things he stands for. If this means separating families and causing misery, then we must stop him. We were hoping perhaps you could help us."  
  
Thundercracker fidgeted, "Well….perhaps…."  
  
Prime leaned closer to listen.  
  
Thundercracker voiced, "To be honest, I'm not sure where my loyalties lie. Now that I guess I'm safe, I would like to ask some questions…"  
  
"Perhaps you and I could talk alone later Thundercracker." Suggested Prime and turned to Striker, "And what of you Striker? I suppose you wouldn't want to consider joining us…."  
  
Striker replied, "I don't wish to abandon my father Prime. He's the only family I've been living with for now…"  
  
Prime nodded, "If you wish." He addressed both of them, "Very well, I will trust you run of the base- but only in publicly-used areas of the ship. Engineering, the cockpit, and the control room here and any ducts you may happen to find are off-limits without escort."  
  
Ironhide gasped, "You're trusting them Prime?"  
  
Brawn, who was entering with a toolbox said, "Hey, we've got them outnumbered I-hide. If they did get loose, we'll take 'em."  
  
By looking at Brawn any ideas Thundercracker had of escaping in an armed conflict died.  
  
But then again, from what he saw of the Autobots thus far seemed to suggest he wouldn't want to be leaving anytime soon….  
  
Prime then said, "Prowl, Ironhide, Escort our guests to a pair of quarters that can easily be guarded…and not the brig."  
  
"Gotcha Prime." Replied Ironhide and turned to the other two, "This way fellas."  
  
The two Seekers followed Ironhide, with Prowl behind them.  
  
Once they were out of Earshot, Prime turned to Wheeljack and said, "Wheeljack, I need a favor from Ultra Magnus…"  
  
Autobot------------------------Decepticon  
  
In orbit, Astrotrain hovered in the peaceful space orbiting the earth.  
  
Occasionally he would glance down on the California state where somewhere below his son was being held.  
  
Astrotrain silently observed the blue/green planet below. It wasn't anything like the glistening Cybertron he knew from back home…and unlike Cybertron this planet was still alive.  
  
And humanity, the beings that exist on this blue/green world, were just now reaching the stars.  
  
Ever since the Cybertronians received transmissions from this noisy planet, the cybernetic beings that lived on the approaching rouge planet have analyzed and cross-examined this culture in comparison to it's own. Much of the society was similar to that of Cybertronian life, yet while the Cybertronians had the allegiances of Autobot and Decepticon like black and white, these humans had diverse states, counties, and alliances. With the addition of the Autobots and Deceptions, two other nations had joined the Earth's population.  
  
And he hoped the nation known as the United States would be very lenient in treating his son…  
  
Decepticon--------------------------Autobot  
  
"How come you Autobots oppose us?" Asked Thundercracker aloud as he lie on one end of the cargo hold.  
  
Several Autobots were in the room, in fact three of the six were under the floorboards. Striker was also helping for some reason Thundercracker had yet to figure out…maybe it was out of the goodness of his heart-  
  
Or if he didn't Ironhide would shoot him.  
  
Either way, the Seeker was working.  
  
Then a sound pierced Thundercracker's ears…  
  
Laughter!  
  
The Seeker was actually laughing with these Autobots!  
  
But then Thundercracker started to feel a little disappointed…  
  
Fellow cybertonians laughing and enjoying a common joke.  
  
He wanted to be part of it.  
  
Thundercracker stood and walked over to join in the conversation.  
  
"Hey TC!" Called Striker, "Can you give us a hand?"  
  
"S-sure…" Replied Thundercracker as he walked over and bent down beside Striker.  
  
"I'll need a size-3 wrench." Called Brawn from underneath the hull.  
  
Striker picked one out and handed it to Bumblebee.  
  
"What do you need?" Asked Thundercracker.  
  
Brawn asked, "Is there a big crate out there labeled X-23 out there?"  
  
Thundercracker turned and grabbed it, "Yes."  
  
"Pass it down will ya?"  
  
Thundercracker did so and Brawn answered, "Thanks."  
  
"Hey Brawn, Remember when we went through this thing?" Asked Windcharger who was somewhere below the deck.  
  
"Yup. Had to re-wire the whole place…" Muttered Brawn.  
  
Windcharger asked, "Think we'll need to do it again?"  
  
"We might," Said Brawn, "With those weird Cyber-monsters running around…"  
  
"What!?" Asked Both Seekers.  
  
Jazz, on the other side of the room with Preceptor and Ironhide, replied, "We had some creepy 'bots show up and nearly rip our heads off! Things chewed through the power cables too."  
  
Thundercracker mused, "We had some strange things come out of our ship when we resurrected it…."  
  
Striker shuddered, "Lost two of my conrads to them. Nasty things…I think they were insectazoid…"  
  
"That would explain some aspects…" Spoke Preceptor as he stood from his work, "Could you describe them in more detail?"  
  
The Seekers began to describe the entities they saw.  
  
Autobot---------------------Decepticon  
  
"There." Hissed Megatron.  
  
They were at the foot of Mt. Shasta and looking up at the aft of the Autobot craft.  
  
He turned to the Decepticons with him.  
  
Soundwave was present, with the Constructacons also there. A few dozen Seekers were also present and itching to fight.  
  
"Are we ready?" Smirked Megatron.  
  
Hiding behind several trees were two parts of Reflector. Soundless, they watched everything and recorded the transmission.  
  
The third portion, with the chest-video unit was showing the other Decepticons what was going on.  
  
Starscream was kneeling down on the alpine floor while Thrust and Dirge stood off to one side. Blitzwing was in tank mode and also glaring down at them from another vantage point.  
  
"Those Constructacons must be important…though I can't see why…" Mused Starscream as he glanced at the camera.  
  
"Perhaps they form some unique weapon…" Suggested Dirge.  
  
Thrust shook his head, "I'm not so certain…"  
  
"Regardless," Ordered Starscream, "We'll wait until they make their move, then we'll attack."  
  
The other Seekers nodded, while the tripple-changer's attention was focused on the spacecraft lodged in the side of the mountain.  
  
Somewhere inside was his Nephew…  
  
And what they were doing to him was just as much a mystery to him as it was to any other Decepticon.  
  
Except Thundercracker perhaps.  
  
Decepticon------------------Autobot  
  
"There…" Grunted Brawn as he closed the last hatch in the bay, "That does it. Thanks guys."  
  
"You're welcome." Smiled Striker.  
  
"I got to hand it to you boys." Spoke Ironhide, "You've been in the base for a little more than half the day without taking a single shot. I guess Prime was kinda right about you guys."  
  
"Thank you." Nodded Striker.  
  
Thundercracker didn't say anything, except felt a little proud to be accepted.  
  
But how would Megatron feel?  
  
His answer came as a bolt of energy slammed into the ship.  
  
"We're under attack!" Cried Blaster's voice.  
  
Prime, Hoist, Hound, and Sideswipe rushed into the command room, "What's going on?"  
  
"We're under attack," Reported Wheeljack, "Looks like Megatron and Soundwave….with something else."  
  
Prime watched in awe at his opponents.  
  
"Constructacons! Combine!" Screamed Megatron.  
  
"Shall we do it?" Asked Scrapper.  
  
Bonecrusher asked, "Do we have a choice?"  
  
Hook was silent.  
  
They all transformed and combined together.  
  
The black head of a new Gladiator appeared.  
  
"Devestator Awaken!" Rumbled the new Combiner.  
  
"By the Matrix…" Voiced Prime, "A Gladiator!"  
  
"A what?" Asked Blaster.  
  
Prime replied, "Gladiators haven't been around for centuries….Yet how did Megatron get one?"  
  
His question went unanswered as a large purple hand slammed into the side of the ship. Rocks and ice tumbled as Devestator pounded the armor off the back of the craft.  
  
Prime hit the comm., "All units to the aft! We are under attack!"  
  
Thundercracker and Striker looked around in confusion.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Cried Brawn, "We got some savin to do!"  
  
"They're coming for us…" Gasped Striker and then asked, "Is my father with them!?"  
  
"Don't know, but we gotta hurry!" Cried Brawn.  
  
Thundercracker was hesitating.  
  
"Hey! Get moving!" Cried Ironhide.  
  
"I…I can't…" Muttered Thundercracker.  
  
"Fine," Said Ironhide, "Then stay here and don't move!"  
  
Ironhide left a bewildered Thundercracker behind in the hold.  
  
Devestator's hands tore into the armor of the Ark as he tried to get inside. Behind him, Megatron and Soundwave were watching.  
  
And even further behind them were members of Starscream's forces.  
  
"Right, Get ready…" Ordered Starscream.  
  
"Regent!" Called Dirge, "Look!"  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
An Autobot space craft was approaching.  
  
A door opened up and several craft emerged and opened fire on Devestator.  
  
The rocket shells and laser blasts did nothing to harm the Gladiator.  
  
Instead he turned and swiped at the pesky aircraft.  
  
One of them was hit and spiraled out of control to skid along the surface of the Ark just as the Autobots and Striker emerged.  
  
Prime bent down to the Autobot and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Instead the 'bot replied, "Second lieutenant Jetfire reporting sir. Gotta go."  
  
The 'Bot stood, and transformed to his fighter mode and attacked Devestator.  
  
Striker, who looked after the jet saw the gladiator, "What a monster!"  
  
"Attack!" Cried Megatron's voice.  
  
The seekers came in and started engaging the Autobots.  
  
Megatron came up and fired his fusion cannon. A bright purple blast arced through the air and hit the space behind the Autobots as they ducked and returned fire.  
  
Striker also ducked and wondered why Megatron wasn't taking any precautions.  
  
Then it hit him….  
  
Megatron wasn't here to rescue any of them…  
  
He was here to terminate them and prevent the loss of information!  
  
Striker crawled backwards, inching away as Megatron advanced.  
  
"Where you going?" Asked Brawn.  
  
Then Megatron spotted him, aimed, and fired.  
  
"Help!" Cried Striker as the bolt nailed the space he occupied moments before.  
  
Megatron was hit from behind by Jetfire as he attacked.  
  
"What!?" Demanded Megatron.  
  
Jetfire clamped his hands around the evil Decepticon and tightened his grip.  
  
Megatron instead flexed and slammed his elbow into the jet's chest. He repeated this until Jetfire let go and stumbled backward. Then he turned and fired into Jetfire's chest.  
  
"NO!" Cried Striker as the other Jet fell to the ground, with a gigantic hole in the front of the Autobot's chest. His visored and mouth- less head lifted for a second before lowering to the ground.  
  
Striker stood and fired at Megatron, aiming directly for his head.  
  
Megatron felt the hits as they went up his back and moved, turning and calling, "Traitor!" Before firing.  
  
"Get down!" cried Ironhide as the fusion blast arced over the Seeker's head and blew away the rock.  
  
"The monster…" Hissed Striker, "That monster!"  
  
"Now you know why we fight…" Replied Ironhide, half to himself.  
  
Megatron smirked and aimed his cannon again to shoot at Striker-  
  
Only to have a pair of Plasma bombs blow up behind him and topple Megatron to the ground.  
  
As he turned to look up, he saw a heavy-wing craft roar overhead.  
  
"Blitzwing…" Gasped Megatron.  
  
"Seekers! Rally!!" Called Starscream.  
  
The Seekers turned to see their Regent descending and firing at Megatron.  
  
The Autobots, confused, turned their full attention to Devestator…who was equally confused at Decepticons attacking each other.  
  
Starscream landed and rushed at Megatron, bowling him over with a shoulder tackle and firing into the downed Decepticon.  
  
Megatron felt the hits in his torso, but in the meantime rammed his feet into the Seeker's chest and tossed Starscream backwards onto the hull plating.  
  
Just as Megatron raised his weapon it suffered several hits from Autobot weapons.  
  
"We're outnumbered…" Gasped Megatron.  
  
Then a large form loomed over him.  
  
He looked up to see a huge purple fist slam into him and toss Megatron backward.  
  
After being hit for a third time, Megatron blinked and looked up at the new opponent.  
  
Astrotrain.  
  
"You dare harm my son!" Cried Astrotrain and thundered forward, fists clenched and ready to crush Megatron.  
  
Prime watched this with interest as Astrotrain thundered forward.  
  
"Father!" Cried Striker.  
  
Astrotrain glanced up at the gold and white Seeker. A look of surprise, joy, and relief crossed his face.  
  
But Megatron took this time to aim at Astrotrain's head.  
  
But two lines of golden darts whizzed past the Autobots and hit Megatron's arm, setting it ablaze.  
  
Megaton looked at it in amazement and whirled.  
  
All the Autobots turned to see Thundercracker firing at Megatron.  
  
Then they turned back and started shooting at Megatron.  
  
The Decepticon leader rolled and Cried, "Devestator! Attack!"  
  
The huge Gladiator lifted a foot and planted it on the edge of the Ark and started to come up.  
  
But an energy bolt hit him from behind and toppled the Gladiator backwards.  
  
Coming from his patrol was Omega Supreme, rushing forward to defend his new home.  
  
"Omega Supreme! Destroy Devestator!" Cried Prime.  
  
Omega Supreme thundered forward, and as he did so Megatron realized just how big the Autobot Gladiator really was.  
  
"Deceptions! Retreat!!" Screamed Megatron.  
  
Devestator grabbed Megatron and Soundwave and started to run. Several Seekers transformed and flew after them, while the rest remained with Starscream.  
  
Starscream came to a stand with the help of Dirge and Thrust, and rubbed his chest.  
  
Ratchet and Wheeljack helped the damaged Jetfire up, "C'mon sir, let's get you inside."  
  
"Uhhh….." Groaned a half-conscious Jetfire as he was aided into the ship by the other Autobots.  
  
Astrotrain advanced on the remaining Autobots and asked, "Is my son unharmed?"  
  
"Yes." Nodded Prime and turned his head to look at Striker.  
  
Striker left the Autobot ranks and advanced to his father, who knelt down and opened his arms to hug his son.  
  
"I though I lost you…." Spoke Astrotrain softly.  
  
Striker didn't reply, but was only glad to have his father back.  
  
Orange light now filled the area as Dusk started to set in.  
  
Starscream turned and faced the Autobots. Prime also turned his head to glare back at Starscream.  
  
The seeker turned to fully face Prime and spoke, "Just because we have a common enemy does not mean we are allies Prime! As soon as I finish off Megatron I will got to Cybertron and crush your rebellion there!"  
  
Prime answered him, "For now you may think that. But the Autobot cause will never die Starscream, you know that."  
  
Starscream was about to respond but after glancing at Astrotrain and his son somehow knew this was true. The Autobots would never die out as long as Cybertronians existed, just as the Decepticons wouldn't as long as Cybertron itself remained.  
  
The Autobot craft had touched down and some more Autobots approached. Leading them was Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Magnus, thank you for coming." Spoke Prime.  
  
"For you I'd do anything." Replied Magnus and then spoke a little softer, "I have what you asked for."  
  
"Where is she?" Asked Prime.  
  
"Right behind me…" Said Magnus.  
  
Stepping forward was a Fembot, and from the looks on her outer hull she appeared to be another flyer.  
  
Prime guessed that this tan and gold Seeker was Alta-4.  
  
Slowly she approached the two and voiced, "Astrotrain?"  
  
Astrotrain relaxed and looked over at the other Seeker, "Alta…."  
  
Alta-4 halted in her tracks, "Striker…."  
  
"Mother…." Replied Striker.  
  
The group looked at each other.  
  
Astrotrain looked over his mistress. Not a thing changed on her, she looked almost exactly the same she had when he had saw her for the first time…  
  
Only she wore the warm insignia of the Autobots.  
  
And he, the cold steel symbol of the Decepticons.  
  
"It's been a long time…" Said Alta-4.  
  
"Yes," Answered Astrotrain, "Perhaps too long…"  
  
Blitzwing didn't say anything as he looked at the re-union. It had been many years since the two met, and many years more since both were calm like this.  
  
Starscream was also quite surprised that Astrotrain's mistress was a female-pattered Seeker, much less an Autobot.  
  
Prime stepped forward and spoke, "Astrotrain…Striker…If you wish, you could consider joining up with us. Perhaps together we can find a way…"  
  
Astrotrain looked at Prime and responded, "I…and my mistress…thank you for taking care of our son Optimus Prime…But I have duties I have to attend to. I cannot leave my Regent or my post until the war is over."  
  
He stood and showed his full height, "Perhaps sometime when Autobots and Decepticons can live together in peace, we will join you." He glanced back at Starscream, "But I must remain loyal to my leader and Regent…."  
  
He turned back to Prime, "Surely you are as loyal to your own goals…You do understand…"  
  
"Yes," Replied Prime, "I just wish it could have been another way."  
  
"As do I." Answered Astrotrain.  
  
"And I….." Said Alta-4.  
  
The couple looked at each other once more.  
  
Starscream then said, "We must be going…."  
  
Optimus turned. This was the first time he had heard Starscream speak with a hint of compassion in his voice  
  
"Yes….We must." Said Astrotrain. He nudged his son onward, who was glancing over at his mother.  
  
Alta-4 sighed with sadness in her voice, "Goodbye…."  
  
The Decepticons transformed, Starscream the last to do so to say, "Perhaps Prime, Cybertron will be united…but under who's flag remains to be seen!"  
  
Then Starscream transformed and flew away, following the sun as they headed back home.  
  
Alta-4 collapsed into Prime's arms and started to cry.  
  
Prime held her closer, wishing there was something he could do.  
  
Thundercracker nodded, "Farewell Regent. Until a time we are united…"  
  
"Your'e staying with us?" Asked Jazz.  
  
Thundercracker shrugged, "No where else to go…Besides, maybe here I can actually get away with some laughs."  
  
Ironhide extended a hand, 'Well then, welcome to the Autobot Ranks."  
  
"Yes…Thank you." Replied Thundercracker and shook Ironhide's hand.  
  
But Prime was still watching Starscream go, with one final thought on his mind.  
  
Till all are one….  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In the next episode of Transformers, 2002:  
  
When the Decepticons try to build a signaling station in the North pole they accidentally uncover an old Conrad of Starscream's…  
  
Meanwhile, Thundercracker tries to adjust to the Autobot way of life, and with the addition of Jetfire into their ranks perhaps Thundercracker may feel a little more at home…  
  
Be ready for the next episode!  
  
Fire in the Sky!  
  
-------------------------------- 


End file.
